Skeletons in the Closet
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!
1. How This Life Works

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**A/N: **This may be a bit dark in places, but I hope you like the love between Dean and Jimmy. Reviews are welcomed, loved and appreciated. ENJOY! xxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter One: How This Life Works **

Dean opened the door and saw Jimmy standing there, his face lighting up when their eyes met.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Jimmy."

_Good. Keep it platonic._

As Jimmy stepped inside, Dean gave the good news.

"He's out of town for two weeks."

Jimmy beamed at Dean and found himself pressed against the door, Dean's hungry lips attacking his own. Jimmy's arms wrapped around Dean, both of them running their hands desperately over each other's bodies before breaking apart to breathe.

"Bedroom?" Dean asked, Jimmy nodding in response before Dean led him upstairs to the bed he shared with Michael, "If this is uncomfortable, we've got the guest room…"

It hurt Jimmy being Dean's bit on the side, but until Dean found the right time to leave Michael he would be. When Dean Winchester left Michael Milton, Jimmy Novak would be Dean's number one. It was painful making love with Dean in the same bed as Dean did with Michael but beggars can't be choosers.

"Don't worry, this is fine." Jimmy whispered, feeling Dean's urge to please him and make him happy, "It's alright, Dean."

Dean smiled at Jimmy and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They were in love, it wasn't just a fling, and they said it to each other every time they saw each other, whether just in passing whispers or actually when they were making love. Dean was never this loving or gentle with Michael. He was always dirty and rough because that's how Michael liked their sex. Dirty, rough and…well…sexy. With Jimmy it was more about the love and tenderness, the soft, gentle side of it.

Dean leaned into Jimmy's neck, the younger man holding the back of Dean's head as he did while reaching down with his free hand to wrap his fingers around the hem of Dean's t-shirt. Dean pulled away from air and he let Jimmy pull his shirt over his head, his own fingers working open the buttons of Jimmy's beige checkered shirt. Dean hated Jimmy being his dirty little secret as he figured that Jimmy hated it too. It wasn't right. He should be with Jimmy but there was never a good time to break up with Michael…and if Jimmy knew…God, if Jimmy knew…

"Dean…" Jimmy breathed as the older man pushed the shirt from his shoulders, leaning down and kissing Jimmy's chest before kissing back up his neck and suckling on his Adam's apple, Jimmy's eyes rolling with the pleasure before their lips were connected again, "Bed?"

Dean nodded and locked the bedroom door, Jimmy kicking off his shoes and socks before climbing up the bed to the pillows, waiting as Dean did the same before they kissed again, slowly and tenderly. The younger man held Dean tightly, both of them working on each other's jeans before Jimmy's movements were stopped by Dean's mouth on his chest, lips caressing a nipple which made Jimmy gasp in pleasure.

"Dean…oh God…"

Dean smirked against Jimmy's chest as he moved across to the other nipple, not missing the groan that he received in response to his ministrations. He moved down to Jimmy's jeans and pulled them off with his boxers, kissing up Jimmy's thighs and then taking him in his mouth. Jimmy moaned and his eyes fluttered shut, fingers threading in Dean's short hair as he tried not to buck his hips. He was flushing, he could feel it, that familiar hot feeling in his body that he loved so much. Dean pulled off of him and caressed his way back up Jimmy's body with his lips, meeting Jimmy's full ones in a sweet and tender kiss. Jimmy unfastened Dean's jeans as they rolled over, pulling down both boxers and jeans as Dean had done to him, going down and returning the favour. Jimmy felt Dean's fingers in his hair, the thick locks of dark hair being pulled and gripped as Jimmy worked magic with his mouth.

"Jimmy…" Dean breathed into the softly lit room, "Oh God!"

The younger man smiled around the mouthful before pulling off and trailing his fingers back up Dean's body, kissing the older man's lips passionately.

Jimmy ended up on his back again, and after Dean had worked him open with his fingers, he gasped as his secret lover entered him. His fingers found Dean's hair, hands resting on his face as he pulled the older man down for a kiss. Dean started to thrust and Jimmy shivered, moving his hips back against the incredibly languid pace.

"I love you." Dean whispered, surprising Jimmy by saying it first.

Jimmy smiled breathtakingly and caressed Dean's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too."

Dean beamed at Jimmy and lowered himself down so their bodies lay flush together. Jimmy was pressed right against Dean and as they moved slowly together, burying his face in Dean's neck as he let out a gentle moan. He hummed with satisfaction when Dean moaned too, holding Jimmy close.

"Mmm…Dean…" Jimmy breathed, "Oh my…God…"

"God, Jimmy…" Dean whispered, kissing Jimmy's neck and shoulders, "Oh fuck…"

They ended up with Jimmy on his front, Dean laying over him and resting on his back as he moved with his lover, sliding his left arm up and taking Jimmy's hand, locking their fingers as he pressed lazy kisses to his neck and shoulders. Jimmy turned his head and caught Dean's lips in a tender kiss, breaking it to look into Dean's eyes. His eyes slid closed again, head resting on the pillows as Dean sped up his movements just a little. Their moans grew louder in the last few moments and they both groaned loudly as they came, breathing quickly and pressing against each other as they rode through their orgasm. Shivering, they came to a slow stop, Dean pulling out as Jimmy rolled over and both of them sharing loving, languid kisses. They smiled sweetly at one another and Dean held Jimmy in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jimmy had to leave the next morning just in case Michael came home. That was how everything ran, sneaking around because of Dean's partner. Dean just couldn't tell Jimmy the truth. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

-TBC-

* * *

**Poor Dean & Jimmy *sniffles* HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Does He Really Love Me?

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter Two: Does He Really Love Me? **

When Michael came home, Dean made his way outside to greet him.

"Hey, baby," Michael said softly, wrapping his arms around Dean who was just a little smaller than him before pulling him into a possessive kiss, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Dean lied, "I really did."

Sounding that little bit desperate made Dean more popular with Michael, but to be honest, Dean didn't mind being dominated a little in the bedroom.

"We making up for two weeks tonight?" Michael asked, Dean nodding in response and kissing Michael as eagerly as possible.

"I love you." Dean lied again.

All for Michael.

"I love you too." Michael replied, leading Dean inside.

* * *

Dean lay on his back, sighing as Michael licked and nipped his neck. His fingers were in Michael's thick dark blonde hair, gripping the locks tightly in his fist. As Michael thrusted, Dean moved with him, moaning in response.

"Oh God…" Dean breathed, feeling Michael grin against his neck, "Michael…"

Michael lifted his head and looked into Dean's green eyes with his own brown ones smiling at Dean and thrusting that little bit faster and harder.

"You sexy bastard…" Dean said cheekily, gasping when Michael lay flush against him and thrust harder.

The smiles faded as the pleasure heightened, Dean gripping onto his partner as Michael moved faster, near enough pounding him.

"Dean…you're so fucking beautiful!" Michael groaned, biting Dean's neck and suckling the blood to the surface.

"Oh God…oh God…oh God…oh FUCK!" Dean cried, coming hard in the space between him and Michael.

"Roll over, Dean…"

Dean complied, despite feeling sated. Michael hadn't come yet, although Dean knew he could last longer than anyone Dean had ever been with. Lifting his hips, he trembled as Michael entered him again, moving in and out of him and causing Dean to collapse into the pillows.

By the time Michael had come, Dean had at least four times and was nearly in tears. Michael looked over at his lover and smiled, the smile fading when he saw Dean's tears.

"Dean? Did I hurt you?"

Like he cared.

"No…it was just intense…" Dean replied, wiping his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Michael replied, opening his arms, "C'mere."

Dean moved over hesitantly, resting against Michael's broad, well muscled chest. Michael was older than Dean by a year and stood at six feet and three inches, just one inch taller than him, but he had one hell of a fist of steel.

"Hold me?" Dean asked, feeling damn pathetic for asking but it was what he needed right now, because he missed Jimmy.

Michael nodded and wound his arms around Dean, letting him go when he fell asleep and rolled away on his own.

* * *

The next morning, Dean awoke next to Michael who was still sleeping and looking damn beautiful too. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling as Michael's eyes opened before reaching a hand down between them, teasingly stroking Michael's length.

"How was your business trip, baby?" Dean asked, kissing Michael's cheek again.

"Good." Michael replied, closing his eyes again.

Dean took him in hand and Michael's eyes reopened.

"Dean…Dean, I'm really tired…"

That hurt Dean a little but he'd coax Michael awake anyway. He leaned over and kissed his cheek again and his neck, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Oh, I hooked up with a guy." Michael admitted, Dean pulling back to look at him unsurely, "His name was Jake…he was hot, but nothing like you…"

"Jake?" Dean asked, "Oh…"

"Are you mad?" Michael asked, having the nerve to stroke Dean's face with the back of his fingers.

"Oh…uh…no…" Dean replied, "No…just…um…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing…"

Michael pulled Dean closer and licked and kissed his neck, Dean's eyes slipping closed as he imagined Jimmy there instead of Michael.

Michael kissed Dean on the lips and brushed their noses together before climbing out of bed and holding his hand out.

"Shower?" Michael asked, Dean nodding and taking his hand.

Michael swung Dean in front of him and slipped his arms around Dean's waist.

"I love you."

Dean's eyes closed and a tear fell from them.

"I know."

-TBC-

* * *

**Sorry this was a little shorter but it felt appropriate to leave it there. Hope you're enjoying THANKS FOR READING! xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Snapped

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter Three: Snapped **

Michael had from Friday to Monday off. The guy could afford it; he had a lot of money from being such a convincing businessman, which meant he could also afford to keep Dean working the same days as him too, Dean only working as a bartender at the Roadhouse during the day. He often went on business trips though, where clearly he was sleeping with other men, but then Dean had Jimmy. It was Saturday, and Michael rolled over to see Dean asleep, face peaceful and relaxed. He was so beautiful. Michael could never let him go. Never.

Dean began to stir and he opened his eyes, looking at Michael before wincing at the pain in his split upper lip.

"Dean…" Michael breathed, "You're awake."

Dean flinched when Michael went to touch him, but those apologetic eyes were ones that Dean couldn't ignore and he let Michael put a surprisingly gentle hand on Dean's cheek and brushed the split in Dean's lip with his thumb.

"Dean…I'm sorry…"

The younger man sighed and nodded.

"I do love you, Dean."

"I know," Dean replied weakly.

"Can I…Can I hold you, Dean?"

Dean nodded and moved a little closer to Michael, letting the older man take him in his arms and kiss his lips. Michael had tears in his eyes which made Dean wince.

"Michael…" Dean began, his boyfriend cutting him off.

"I know I'm a bastard…" Michael interrupted, one tear escaping his eyes.

"Michael, I…"

"It's okay, Dean."

Dean reached up and dried Michael's tears, finding himself being rolled onto his back, being kissed tenderly.

"How can I make it up to you?"

_You can't. _

Dean reached a hand between them and began to stroke Michael to full attention. Dean rolled onto his side and Michael got the message, lying behind Dean and slipping a condom on before working Dean open with his fingers, finding there wasn't much to be done. Dean moaned and pressed against the larger man, Michael entering him slowly. Dean hissed in pain before settling around the length, Michael thrusting languidly.

"M-Michael…" Dean breathed, reaching a hand behind him to stroke Michael's hair, the older man kissing his neck and shoulders as he did, "H-hold me…"

Again, another needy request, but Michael obliged and held Dean close, feeling his lover tremble as Dean burst into tears.

"Dean?" Michael asked, cupping Dean's cheek and turning his head so he could see, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Dean just pulled Michael into a kiss, not knowing what else to do.

"Just hold me…" Dean whispered shakily, "Please…show me you love me…"

That was it. Dean Winchester had snapped.

* * *

Jimmy looked over at Dean, trying to ignore the split lip. He'd learned not to ask about marks, because Dean being Dean, it would've probably been from a bar fight and Dean was tired of him asking. They were in bed after making love while Michael was away on another business weekend.

"Jimmy…" Dean began, "Michael…he…"

"He what?" Jimmy asked, holding Dean's hand, "Dean…what?"

"He cheated…"

Jimmy gasped, but then he figured it was only the same as what they were doing.

"I can't leave him because we've only been doing the same…" The older man sighed, Jimmy leaning over and kissing Dean.

"When will you tell him, Dean?" He asked, "When will you leave him?"

"When the time's right, Jimmy." Dean replied, "I know I keep saying that but things get in the way…"

Jimmy nodded in response, knowing how Michael liked to be in charge and control things. That worried him, and he was concerned that Michael was beating Dean…but when they were together in public, they looked so sweet and so in love, but Jimmy was concerned about what was going on behind closed doors.

"Come hold me, huh?" Dean asked, leaving Jimmy looking a little shocked before moving forward and taking Dean in his arms, stroking his head tenderly.

* * *

On the night of Michael's return, Dean shivered as Michael thrust harder, trying to hold himself up on shaking arms but failing and collapsing into the mattress again.

"Michael…Michael, stop…" Dean breathed, "Please!"

"I'm almost…God, Dean!" Michael replied, coming hard and making Dean come for the sixth time.

"Michael…" Dean whispered as his lover slumped on top of him, "I need…I'm shaking…"

Michael climbed off of Dean and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, kissing his lover's head, examining the black eye.

"That's a beauty." Michael whispered, almost as if he'd completely forgotten what had happened earlier that night, "You can't go to work with that, Dean."

Dean nodded as he shivered on the mattress, Michael heading to the kitchen to get them both a drink and something to eat.

"I love you." Dean said softly as Michael reached the door.

"I know you do." Michael replied, "I love you too."

"I know you do." Dean said, sighing sleepily as Michael went to the kitchen.

The younger man shed his tears, wiping them away when Michael returned, lifting Dean into his arms and holding him close as they recovered and ate their midnight snack.

-TBC-

* * *

**Some questions as to why Dean can't leave Michael may have been answered. Hope you're enjoying this. Thanks for reading; reviews are lurved! xxxxx**


	4. So Close

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter Four: So Close**

Jimmy threw his head back as Dean kissed his neck, their fingers entwined as they made languid love in the candlelight. It was Valentine's Day and Michael wasn't home. He was away on business…again. The bonus was that Dean could spend more time with Jimmy.

"I love you, Dean." He whispered, kissing Dean's cheek and lips.

"Love you too," Dean replied, trying to keep his tears at bay, "I do love you, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled and pressed against Dean, shivering through the pleasure.

But this wasn't the same as having Dean all the time like he wanted. He was growing tired of being the bit on the side. He didn't understand what was so hard about splitting up with someone. There was the sound of a car outside and Dean jumped knowing the sound of the engine all too well.

"Fuck…it's Michael…" Dean breathed, pulling out of Jimmy who grabbed his clothes, throwing on his boxers and jeans before heading for the window.

"I love you," Jimmy whispered, kissing Dean passionately, "I'll see you soon."

"Love you, Jimmy." Dean replied, "Stay out of sight…"

They kissed one more time, Dean savouring the tenderness before Jimmy climbed out of the window, down the drainpipe and ran into the distance.

Dean climbed back into bed and covered himself with the sheets, pretending to be asleep.

"Dean?" Michael asked as he entered the room, seeing his lover asleep.

Dean pretended to stir and he smiled at Michael with that cheeky, seductive grin Michael loved so much. Rolling onto his side, Dean lifted the sheets to reveal his hard, naked glory and Michael dropped his bag.

"See something you like?" He asked, "Only…I've been waiting for you…praying you'd come back to me…on Valentine's Day."

Michael threw his shirt off and unbuckled his jeans, kissing Dean roughly and pulling his jeans and boxers down before climbing into bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" Dean whispered, Michael grinning and kissing him hard.

The kisses turned painful though and Dean groaned in dissatisfaction, going to push Michael off of him. With all the strength he had, Michael flipped Dean over and took him in hand, snapping his wrist at an insane pace.

"Oh God…oh God…fuck me! Oh God…" Dean cried, "Michael, fuck me please!"

"You want it?" Michael asked, earning a whimper before turning Dean back over, "Earn it."

Dean leaned forward and took Michael in his mouth, working his tongue around his partner's erection as Michael knelt up on the bed above Dean.

"Good boy, Dean…Oh fuck…good boy…"

Dean pulled off and kissed his way up Michael's well toned body, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you…" Dean breathed, "It's Valentine's, Michael…please…"

Dean missed Jimmy. Jimmy would never do this to him. Not ever.

Michael's expression softened and he pulled Dean close, their lips almost touching as they lay on the bed, Michael above Dean as usual. Michael entered Dean slowly, meeting his lips in a more tender kiss as he began to thrust. Dean clawed at his back, feeling Michael kissing his neck and groaning with the pleasure.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean pressed back against Michael's chest the following morning, sighing before turning and burying his face in the soft, warm skin. The heartbeat was regular, the humming of blood pumping through the veins comforting and the steady breathing soothing. Despite these calming things that assured him his lover was human and not a monster, Dean couldn't help but want to get away.

* * *

He headed out for a 'walk' that day while Michael worked from home. He went to Jimmy.

"Dean?" Jimmy asked as he found Dean on his doorstep.

"I don't have much time." Dean whispered, kissing Jimmy passionately as they got into the house.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy was sweating and panting, writhing in Dean's lap as the couple made love on the living room floor, Dean pressed up against the sofa that was closest to the wall, Jimmy facing him in his lap and leaving lazy kisses on his lips and neck.

Dean buried his face in Jimmy's shoulder, breathing heavily as they came almost silently. As they came down from their high, Dean looked at the clock and kissed Jimmy tenderly.

"Shower?"

* * *

"Dean? Where's the whiskey?" Michael asked.

Shit! Dean had forgotten the whiskey and he was met with that fist of steel, knocking him out cold.

Three hours later, Dean awoke in bed, his right eye sore again. Another black eye.

"Baby? You can't go to work tomorrow." Michael told him, yet again.

Dean didn't know how he was coping or dealing with this. He didn't know if he could take this anymore, and he had no idea if he could break up with Michael and make it out alive or not.

Jimmy was all he had wanted, all he'd ever wanted and all he ever would want. If he didn't break up with Michael soon he'd lose Jimmy, and if he lost Jimmy…life wouldn't be worth living anymore.

"Come here, Dean." Michael said softly, opening his arms to which Dean crawled into.

He pressed himself into Michael's chest and cried, his lover completely oblivious as to why. Dean rolled over, hearing Michael's beautiful singing voice in his ear.

"_Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek." _

Dean's eyes closed as tears fell down his face again.

"_Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And the cares that hung around me thro' the week  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek." _

Dean wasn't in Heaven. Dean was in Hell.

-TBC-


	5. Enough

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**A/N: **Hi! Hopefully there'll be two or three chapters more of this; I might round it up to ten. Anways enjoy this chapter! xxx

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter Five: Enough**

Michael stroked Dean's cheek tenderly, pressing a sweet kiss to it and nuzzling it. Dean stirred, thinking it was Jimmy but then hearing that voice that told him it was his monster of a boyfriend.

"_Every breath you take,  
Every move you make,  
Every bond you break,  
Every step you take,  
I'll be watching you…"_

At first, Dean panicked, thinking that Michael had somehow picked up on his affair with Jimmy, but then he remembered that it was Michael's favourite song. It was probably the possessiveness of the lyrics that attracted him. Michael kissed his cheek before singing the second verse and running a hand down Dean's side, resting it on his hip and squeezing gently.

"_Every single day,  
Every word you say,  
Every game you play,  
Every night you stay,  
I'll be watching you…"_

The words were frightening Dean so he rolled over and kissed Michael's lips. What Dean didn't know was that Jimmy was watching through the curtains. Jimmy saw the tenderness between Dean and Michael, the way they looked at each other, how comfortable Dean looked. Michael got out of bed and headed out of the room, Jimmy knocking on the window which caught Dean's attention.

"Jimmy?" Dean asked as he opened the window.

"Dean…I don't want to make this any harder than it already is, so I'll tell you straight," Jimmy breathed, "I'm leaving you…"

Dean's heart stopped, the colour draining from his face at those last three words.

"No, Jimmy…" Dean whispered, "No, you can't leave me…please!"

As Michael's voice was heard approaching the bedroom, Jimmy kissed Dean one more time and climbed down the drainpipe, trying not to turn back and look at the love of his life. It'd hurt too much.

That's when the shouting came though and Dean's surprised cry. Jimmy stopped and listened, hearing Dean break into sobs. He turned when he heard what happened next and headed back towards the house.

_**

* * *

Inside the Bedroom**_

Jimmy had left Dean, and knowing he'd never see his one true love again broke Dean in more ways than possible. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard his name being yelled.

"Dean!" Michael shouted, "Did I say you could get out of bed?"

Michael yanked Dean away from the window, Dean crying out in shock, praying that Jimmy can hear what was happening upstairs. He broke into tears, sobbing as Michael pinned him down and entered him roughly, Dean yelping in pain and burying his face in the pillows.

"Michael…please…" Dean breathed, "PLEASE STOP IT!"

But Michael didn't stop. He carried on hurting Dean, letting his lover cry even more. He punched Dean in the face and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and biting his neck.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Jimmy was now in the room and he'd been angry in his time, but this took angry to a whole new level. He didn't hesitate before grabbing one of Michael's dumbbells and hitting him with it, causing the older man to roll off of Dean. Jimmy didn't give a fuck if he was naked or not and he grabbed Michael by that thick blonde hair and hauled him to his feet with strength he didn't know he had in him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him out of the bedroom door which gave Jimmy the chance to lock it and get Dean dressed and out.

He turned to see Dean getting dressed, smiling weakly at him before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Dean…I'm so sorry…" He whispered, "I can't believe I was gonna…"

Dean cut him off with a kiss and hushed him, wiping his own eyes at the same time.

"I should have had the guts to tell you…" Dean replied, "I just…"

"Shhh, I know." Jimmy said softly, pressing a tear-mixed kiss to Dean's lips, "I know."

They packed Dean's things together and were prepared to climb out of the window, and that's when Michael burst through the door.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He growled, Jimmy stepping in front of Dean and shaking his head.

"You can't hurt him anymore Michael, it's over." Jimmy breathed, "He doesn't love you and he never will, and if you do there'll be Hell to pay."

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked, not quick enough to grab Dean as he climbed down the drainpipe, "Dean, come back!"

"Fuck you!" Dean growled, limping towards the car while Michael grabbed Jimmy by the throat.

Jimmy kicked Michael in the stomach and sent him flying backwards again before climbing down the pipe after Dean and making a break for the car.

Getting inside, Jimmy drove them in the opposite direction of his house.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Dean asked, wincing from the pain in his backside from where Michael had raped him.

"Giving him a false start." Jimmy said, "I can go full circle. It'll take longer to get home but then at least if he wants to follow he thinks that I live this way."

"Are we…? Am I free now?" Dean asked, Jimmy taking his hand and gripping it tight.

"Free as a bird." Jimmy replied, stopping at a stop light and feeling Dean's lips on his own, "And I'll call the police when we get home so he can't ever hurt you again, alright?"

Dean nodded and squeezed jimmy's hand and let go, staring out of the window as they drove. Jimmy saw that blackening eye and he winced. He'd put ice on it when they got back.

Jimmy just hoped and prayed that Michael wouldn't follow them.

-TBC-

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, sorry. There'll be some sweet, cute goodness coming up though. xxx**


	6. Starting Anew

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter Six: Starting Anew**

Jimmy opened the door to his house and ushered Dean inside, locking the door and pulling Dean into a tender kiss.

"I can't believe I was gonna leave you…" He whispered, "Why didn't you tell me, Dean?"

"I couldn't…" Dean stammered, tears falling down his face again, "I'm so sorry…"

Jimmy wiped the tears away and sighed, pressing another loving kiss to Dean's lips.

"Don't be sorry." Jimmy breathed, "Don't be sorry, Dean."

Dean wound his arms around Jimmy and held him close, Jimmy stroking Dean's hair soothingly in response.

Jimmy got Dean's space ready for him to unpack, and they settled down to watch TV that night, Dean with his head in Jimmy's lap. Jimmy's tender fingers stroked Dean's hair and he sighed as the older man sat up and buried his face in his neck. Gentle kisses were pressed to Dean's head and Jimmy rocked him in his embrace.

"M'tired." Dean whispered, Jimmy smiling and kissing his head again.

"Okay. It's ten-thirty anyway, let's go to bed." Jimmy replied, Dean sitting up and letting Jimmy take his hand, leading him upstairs.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the air as Dean thrust into Jimmy, the younger man holding him close and rocking back against the movement. Jimmy's eyes were closed, as Dean's were as he buried his face in Jimmy's neck, kissing and nipping the flesh there. Jimmy's hands slid around Dean's neck, hands running up and gripping the back of Dean's hair. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as Dean hit his prostate, a shiver running quickly through Jimmy's entire body. They whispered words of love to each other and both cried out as they came, trembling as they slowed to a stop. The lovers shared tender kisses, caresses and words as they came down from their high, promising each other that they loved each other.

"Dean," Jimmy whispered, looking into Dean's eyes as they settled by each other, "I won't let him hurt you again. Not ever."

Dean smiled and kissed Jimmy's lips, locking their fingers and studying Jimmy's.

"Something interesting there, Dean?" Jimmy asked, Dean chuckling in response.

"I'm…uh…I'm just seeing how this is gonna fit…"

Jimmy gasped when Dean pulled a box out, revealing a silver ring. He took the ring and then Jimmy's left hand, sliding it onto the fourth finger.

"Perfect." He said, taking in Jimmy's shocked expression.

Leaning into Jimmy's ear, Dean whispered six words that Jimmy had been wishing he'd hear all the time he and Dean had been together.

"James Novak, will you marry me?"

Jimmy nuzzled heads with Dean and whispered the six words he'd been wishing he'd be able to say along with that question.

"Of course I will, Dean Winchester."

Dean beamed and locked fingers with Jimmy again, both of them leaning in for a loving kiss to seal the deal.

"I hope I can make you happy." Jimmy whispered, Dean looking at him with adoration.

"I know you will," Dean replied, "You already do."

Jimmy smiled beautifully at Dean and leaned across sharing another kiss again with his boyfriend-no-his fiancé.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The banging downstairs shot both Dean and Jimmy out of sleep, Dean climbing out of bed and standing by the bedroom door as he put on some sweatpants. .

"You got anything heavy?" Dean asked, "Blunt and heavy?"

Jimmy climbed out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and throwing them on before looking under the bed, grabbing a baseball bat and a crowbar.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, "A crowbar?"

"Can't ever be too careful." Jimmy replied, both of them sneaking downstairs.

They took one side of the house each, Jimmy not noticing the figure behind him. He was spun around and he met Michael's eyes, barely able to breathe before he felt that shooting pain in his stomach. He heard Dean scream for him and fell to his knees, looking down to see a knife sticking out of his stomach. His eyes fluttered as he watched Michael run out of the door, feeling Dean's familiar arms around him.

"Jimmy…hey…hey, look at me…" Dean breathed, "Come on, Jimmy, open your eyes…"

Jimmy tried but he felt too tired to.

"Too…too tired, Dean…"

"No," Dean whispered, "Hey! Open your eyes, Jimmy! Come on, beautiful!"

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open again and Dean smiled with tears pouring down his face.

"That's it, you're doing great, Jimmy," Dean began as he dialled 911, "Hold on, baby."

* * *

Dean's head snapped up as one of the nurses came through, beckoning him to follow her as she took him to Jimmy's room in the Intensive Care Unit. He saw his lover's pale face, grateful that he was alive and awake now. The nurse left Dean on his own in the room and he moved towards Jimmy's bed.

"Hey."

Jimmy looked over and smiled weakly, holding his hand out to Dean.

"Hi, Dean."

"Oh, baby…" Dean breathed, sitting beside his fiancé and kissing his lips, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…"

"Shhh," Jimmy interrupted, "Don't apologise for that, it was out of both our hands."

Dean smiled weakly and failed to stop a tear falling down his face, followed by more as Jimmy cupped his cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you." Dean whispered, "I really did."

"I'm here now," Jimmy replied, "I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I intend to stay…for as long as you'll have me."

"I'll have you forever." Dean said softly.

Both of them leaned forward and shared a tender kiss. With Michael out of their lives, perhaps they could move on and be together as they always dreamed.

-TBC-


	7. Epilogue

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Michael are together, but Dean sneaks out to see Jimmy. Jimmy soon tires of being Dean's dirty little secret and Dean almost loses him, but that's when Jimmy finds out the truth. Will they stay together? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Michael, Dean/Jimmy.

**A/N: **Okay, the final chapter is here! Enjoy! xxxxxxx

**

* * *

Skeletons in the Closet **

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

_**Eighteen Months Later **_

"Welcome home, Cassie…" Jimmy whispered as he held his and Dean's new addition to their family.

The boys had been married for a year now, and decided to adopt a baby. Cassandra Amelia Winchester was born a mere three days ago, and the hospital had allowed Jimmy and Dean to take her home.

"Ain't she beautiful?" Dean whispered, Jimmy nodding and kissing his daughter's head.

"She's a stunner."

Cassandra was a dark-haired baby with gorgeous blue eyes, so small and fragile Dean and Jimmy were both terrified of dropping her. She snuggled in her father's embrace and yawned, little hands balled into fists as she rested against his chest.

"She's tired." Dean said softly, "I'll put her down, Jimmy."

"Okay." Jimmy replied, kissing Dean's lips gently, "Love you."

"Love you." Dean said softly, turning to their near sleeping baby, "And I love you too, Cassie."

Jimmy beamed as he watched Dean go, unpacking Cassandra's toys and other supplies before putting them in their rightful place in the house. After all that had happened all those months ago, they'd come through, now living in Jimmy's beautiful house, both with golden bands on their fingers showing the world their marriage and now they had a baby. They had a stunningly beautiful baby girl and they loved her more than anything. It was late at night, and Jimmy put the supplies and toys away, pushing the rest to the corner of the living room before locking up, checking everything as usual before heading upstairs, hearing Dean shushing Cassandra's cries as the tiny baby broke into sobs.

"Hey, stop all that noise, sweetheart," He whispered, "It's okay…it's all okay…"

Jimmy entered the room and looked over the crib, smiling tenderly at the little dark-haired bundle who lay sobbing and hiccupping in her crib.

"Shhh," He whispered, "Don't cry, Cassie, it's okay…"

He leaned over and rubbed her belly gently, being extra careful with the just-older-than-newborn as he lulled her to sleep.

"Go to sleep, baby girl," Jimmy said softly, "Sleep now…"

The tears stopped, Cassandra looking into the eyes of her daddies before she slowly fell asleep to the movements of Jimmy's gentle hand on her stomach, tiny chest rising and falling as she did.

Jimmy leaned against Dean, looking up at him before kissing his lips deeply and passionately. They savoured each other's eyes, kissing a little more before climbing into bed and settling against the pillows, thinking of everything they'd been through together over the past year and a half. Dean held Jimmy in his arms and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you, James Novak."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

Cassandra's cries broke out into the bedroom and Dean chuckled

"I'll get it."

-The End-

* * *

**I loved writing this! I hope you enjoyed it too! **

**Thanks for all the support you gave me through this! I really appreciate it!  
**

**xxx **


End file.
